The Holidays
by skye-eyes77
Summary: The holidays are a time to spend with family, right? Not if your family sucks this bad. Story about Christmas at the Blacks. **Sorry, not very good at titles or summaries. Also, it's not a slash or anything** Oneshot, 3/3 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first fanfiction I've posted in like five or six years, but I hope you enjoy! I very much appreciate comments, thanks.**

**P.S. This is NOT A SLASH or anything like it. Sorry, I'm not much of a fan.**

**

* * *

**

The door slammed after the tawny owl. Walburga was livid, her heavy eyes a light with a discerning madness as she marched through her home, chest swelled and mouth taut. A young boy at the end of the hallway dropped his gaze and immediately stepped back towards the wall to let his mother fling herself around the corner. He was watching the floor beneath his feet with a twitch of a smile playing around the edges of his mouth, and he turned up his eyes to watch his mother as she seemed the fly up the stairway, cloak sprawling like a bat's wings behind her.

She didn't seem to notice the edges and corners as she glided, kicking the house elf Kreacher out of her way without missing a step. After she had disappeared from sight, the boy crept up the stairwell and sat himself at the beginning of the second stair case, close enough to hear his brother, and closer by far to hear his mother shriek. The house elf, though sporting a welting bruise mumbled a bit to himself as he passed downstairs, though even he seemed to be in a better mood then his usual miserably dim and compliant attitude.

He knew Regulus's older brother had committed it upon itself.

Regulus sat stiff, fearing for the one creak of the floorboard to give him away as his mother rapped hard on a doorway above his head.

"No one's home, come back later!"

There was a crack and a snap, and Regulus broke into a full, satisfied smile after ducking as a door was flung down the staircase and collided with the desk leaning up against wall, a hint of his mother's magic slithering along its edges. Wood splintered but the boy didn't dare cover his head for missing what he had anxiously waited for for months.

The thud and crash of the door echoed back into the open room.

"That was my door," Sirius pouted from his bed. He sat with a magazine propped open on his lap, undisturbed by the figure of his mother in the doorway. Even her hair seemed to bristle, her face contorted as, around her, she was greeted by the glow of red and gold banners. There was a distinct cast of light from the banners that set the posters of stock still Muggle girls and motorcycles in a yellow or red tinge.

A letter was crunched in her fist, thick parchment with the heavy seal of the Ministry weighing it down. Sirius's eyes narrowed, but he didn't do anything as his mother's voice exploded and echoed down the hall.

"You-You-You BLOOD TRAITOR! You INCONSOLABLE WRETCHED MUGGLE LOVING-"

Regulus bobbed his head, music to his ears as screams drifted down from the landing above.

* * *

Trussed up in a stiff black shirt and silk robes, a handsome young man with dark features and a lingering look of disdain across his face sat in the corner of the festivities, averting his eyes and glaring at the corner. He had slung himself over the arms of the chair, his back to the majority of the crowd and his head lulled to the side, resting.

A blonde man, no older then twenty, walked past, sporting a fashioned cane with the head of a serpent fastened onto it. He lingered in the aurora of the handsome man, and laughed with a scathing glance backwards here and there. On his arm was Narcissa, whom seemed determined to keep the same incandescent smile smeared across her face. She too would make as to glance at the young man whenever her eyes strayed within his vicinity, taughtingly giggling at her cousin, as if it would have stung him.

After neither could coax even the faintest reaction with their haughty Muggle jokes and scathing laughter, the young couple descended upon a different group and began to emphasize the entwined hands between them.

Narcissa, her beautiful face smooth and unconcerned, nodded vainly to her sister as she passed her, but didn't offer a word, as Lucius had begun to whisper something to her in her ear. Andromeda grimaced and pushed past the two through the crowded hallway. She paused at the sight of the young man in the chair and crossed her arms.

"Sirius," she said stiffly. Sirius turned his head and smiled. He threw his legs back from over the side to sit normally, making as if to get up, but paused. "You moron, what did you do now?"

Sirius sighed, exasperated, and fell back into the chair.

"It wasn't what _I_ did-"

"It's always about what you do, Sirius, everyone's talking about it. And look at your head, no one but your mother-."

"They're probably all mixed up about it," Sirius insisted half heartedly, leaning his head into his hand to avoid looking at Andromeda. The bump on his head had grown a sickish green color since Walburga refused to let anyone heal it.

"I don't think so. I've heard you did magic outside of school! Got a warning from the Ministry and everything. What, do you have a death wish?"

"Hey, I was just making sure my room stayed my room, alright?" Sirius insisted. He threw his legs over the side once more, and muttered darkly, "Sick of coming home and having to redecorate my room… Freakin snakes..."

"You're lucky you even have a room at this rate- I wouldn't be surprised if Aunt Walburga moved you into the broom closet." Sirius muttered something under his breath.

"Come on, Sirius," Andromeda sighed. "The first time you've been home for the winter holidays and you're causing all this trouble. Just look on the bright side; I don't just have Uncle to talk to at the Christmas party now, right?" Sirius grunted.

"Wouldn't even be here if she hadn't fucking threatened the headmaster," he continued to mutter to himself. Andromeda scowled.

"Fine, be a stick in the mud, stay here, mope the whole time, don't go and talk to anyone, I don't give a damn!" She turned on her heel to leave.

"Yeah, and I want to make small talk with everyone who'd much rather just talk behind my back on what I did _this_ time!" he shouted after her. She ignored him. "Uncle sent a letter, he can't make it this year!" She disappeared into the crowd.

Rolling his eyes, he settled his shoulders deeper into the armchair, trying to avoid looking at the snakes carved out on their edges. The letters in his pocket were no doubt getting squished, but Sirius didn't dare to take them out here. Letters from James, Peter, and Remus had arrived that morning; only by basically tackling the owl before it entered the kitchen was Sirius able to secure his friend's Christmas wishes. The family owl, Athena, was a little flustered and disheveled after that, but the action went unnoticed by the rest of the family, unsuspicious as to why she now nipped after Sirius's fingers whenever they went anywhere near her.

He hadn't even been able to send them anything.

The door to the room creaked open, the sound carrying over the soft lull of small talk. Sick of people, Sirius continued to finger the letters, sorely tempted to just open one then and there. Behind him, people had struck up a conversation with the new arrivals.

A familiar voice caused Sirius to pause and twist around in his chair. He would have sprung up and sung to the heavens, but his looking up seemed to catch enough attention from the new arrival; Severus Snape's pale face washed of any remaining blood, and a deep, hateful grimace fell like a shadow beneath his hooked nose.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuun. What will happen next? No body knows-**

**Well, that's lie, since I know.**

**To let you guys know, this story only has three chapters (unless I edit it differently, in which case I'll have lied to you again). Once more, comments appreciated, even if it's all hate spam. I'm all about communication, my friend! ;) Thanks! **

**Oh, final note: Do you guys prefer smaller chapters or large honking huge ones like this? Let me know, since I personally like the longer ones myself. **

**And I don't own ANY of HP world or its many inferences and subplot lines. Hullah! **


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't have asked for better entertainment, couldn't have asked for a better excuse. A good mood poured over Sirius, and he gave Severus a wicked smile before settling back into his armchair, content with plotting on how to best provoke his most favorite guest.

"Oh Silly Sirry."

Sirius cast a whithering look back at Bellatrix , who stood behind him smirking. As she gained his attention, Bella sat herself on the edge of the armchair, forcing Sirius to straighten himself, and she leaned into him obtrousably.

"Silly Sirry, what were you up to now?" she pouted. "Making Mummy angry are we?"

"Get off of me, you fat bitch," Sirius scoffed, and pushed her forward. She gave a small cry of outrage, and tripped as she fell but landed on her feet enough to regain herself comfortably. She spun on her heel to further antagonize, but her cousin had already marched off. Devoid of her own fun, Bella pouted and then searched the crowd imploringly.

Sirius marched through the guests. They were all done up in fancy ribbons and silks, makeup splattering the cheeks of his rich aunts while rolls of skin poured off his uncles like that of old hound dogs. Most everyone there was family, or good friends of family, and each one stuck up their nose as Sirius moved through them. He could feel them watching him as he paused, heard them pause in their conversation and then resume in short whispers. He ignored them obstnantly and pressed forward, scanning the crowd. The slim form of his mother and the rock wall of his father caused him to change direction, and he slid into the dining room, where a smaller crowd had scattered, some already sitting down for the dinner, and others tucked away in the corners.

He could see a group of his younger second cousins in the far corner, but ignored them as he found Andromeda, who had been shanghaied into a conversation with his great grandfather. Her eyes were drifting and she was nodding as if in a trance as the man continued to drone on, retelling his story about the Muggle who tried to eat him at the entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius sat behind him, quietly pulling out a chair and catching Andromeda's eye. Sirius loosened his dark tie. Curious, she turned her head but didn't dare to interrupt the old Black, who was trying to recall the Muggle's name. It took a second to remind her to keep nodding as if nothing had changed, but the old Black didn't seem to notice. He continued to mutter on,

"Fer-Fry-Fred-Freddie-"

Sirius rolled his eyes but his left hand began to rise slowly, his tie gripped in his fist. He made as to notice his hand and his eyebrows shot up, feigning shock.

"Freder-Federick-yes, yes, Fadora-"

Sirius's right hand fought the left, though it continued to rise, tightening the collar of his tie around his throat, and he began to struggle feebly, pretending to choke himself. Andromeda brought her hand up to her mouth, covering a fit of giggles. Sirius's hand had reached up as far as could go, and, while his second cousins giggled ridicously when they noticed his actions, he seemed to be the final throes of life.

"No, it was-was Fedricko, Fedricko Ma-Mor-Marmo-no, Macedo-"

With a final, silent shake, Sirius's head lolled to the side, his tongue dangling out of the corner of his mouth, and he flopped onto the table with a resounding "Whack!" The Old Black started and, looking around, spotted Sirius lying with his head flat on the table.

"Oh my, didn't even notice you Sarmot. Have you been there long?"

"Ages, Grandfather. Might I steal Andromeda? She is needed in the front."

"Why of course, of course, don't let me hold you back, Allatrope. "

"Thank you Grandfather."

As they left the dining room, Sirius glanced back and whispered to Andromeda, "Good bloke for a Black, talks more sense then most of our family, if he's ever awake. Just watch him during dinner, he fell asleep in the soup last summer when we had him over. I'm not going to lie, my mother considered leaving him there. The only reason she still invites him to parties is because he's sorely convinced that all Muggles are cannibalistic." Andromeda giggled.

"Well that's better," she said. "What's with the sudden good mood?"

"Oh nothing. Just, feeling better I guess. Did you see who got here?"

"Why? Did Uncle get here?"

"No. Remember that boy from school, in my year? Snivellus Snape?"

"You're kidding me." Andromeda froze.

"Didn't know you were so unfond of him- of course, I don't know who isn't."

"I'm not, I don't like him at all, but what's really getting me is you! I know who he is, I know what you do to him at school, you and your friends. It's terrible!"

"Terrible!" cried Sirius. "He deserves it, everything! The greasy little sleeze, can't keep his big nose to himself!"

"Sirius!" Andromeda whined. "Please, leave him alone, I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

"Well then fine, ruin my fun why don't you," Sirius scoffed.

"Come on Sirius, can't we just ignore him? It can be like when we were younger, we'll go talk to Uncle and we'll just sit out of the way of everybody. We don't have to make trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius waved her off.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. Really I am. But please?"

"Fine." He didn't look at her, scanning the crowd around him. "I have to go the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay. Sirius-?"

He had already left.

"Who is your friend, Avery?"

"Ah, Mrs. Black- an honor to be here. This is Sn-er, Severus Snape. If you'll excuse me." Avery ducked away into the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Black came slinking forward towards the young Severus Snape.

"Snape… That sounds familiar."

"It is very nice of you to have me, ma'am. I apologize for coming unannounced. My mother sends you her sincerest wishes for the holiday season."

"Yes, yes, I remember your name. My son has told me much about you."

"Your son?"

"Yes, Regulus. He seems to admire you a deal. I understand you do well in your studies?" Snape nodded. "And what do you plan to do after school?"

"I am unsure, but I feel my future might directed by… a new order."

"You don't need to hide it here, I admire what the Dark Lord is doing. Of course, I feel terrible, being unable to attend to him- but what is an old housewife to do for him?" Her laugh was shrill and fierce, as if daring to be contradictory. Severus said nothing in reply, but appeared to be listening on edge for what she might say next. Finally, he said;

"I'm sure the Dark Lord appreciates the backing from one of the oldest wizarding families in the world- I know it would mean a great deal to most."

Mrs. Black glanced up at her husband with a sly smile. Mr. Black met her eyes and remained stonily silent, his eyes searching the crowd as if he were but a bodyguard to the woman.

"Well I'm glad my son has a good role model at that school of his," she said to Severus before gliding away, leading her husband, who kept a hand on her shoulder at all times.

"What a wonderful role model you would be. Of course, I have my reserves." Severus turned his head, already scowling as Sirius Black emerged from the crowd, grinning. "I would feel terrible if my brother never learned how to use some decent shampoo. "

"Black."

"Snivellus."

"Being a good host are you? Insulting the guests?"

"The last I checked you were uninvited."

"The last I checked you had no say in who comes and goes here, though I'm sure you wish you did. Blood traitors require a meeting place too, I imagine." The group around them had started to stare, first at the appearance of Sirius, and then at the conversation that carried easily over their heads.

"Sirius!" Both of the boys turned to look as Andromeda came flouncing up through the crowd. She pushed past her sister and Lucius, both of whom had spotted Severus, but not Sirius, and were making their way to him. "You told me you wouldn't!"

"I didn't!" Sirius said. "I just got a lost- he smelled just like the bathroom so I got a little thrown."

"Watch yourself, Black-"

"Shut up Snivellus, I'm talking to someone here!"

Severus sneered as Sirius clenched his fists. "Now don't go and lose control knows what the Ministry might say, or rather, what the headmaster might say. I can only imagine how tempting it would be to expel you, let alone those friends of yo-"

Severus staggered back into other guests, having been unable to dodge the punch that Sirius threw. It had struck him on the cheek instead of the eye, but the force was just enough that Severus exaggerated his fall believably.

"Sirius!" Andromeda cried, angry. "There you go and ruin everything again, you know your-" her voice dropped to her stomach as Mrs. Black marched through the crowds without missing a step. Her husband was close behind, eyes narrowed threateningly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius." Walburga's mouth was stiff, her face drained and stony. Sirius returned the look, grimacing.

"Aunt Walburga," Andromada pleaded, carefully approaching her. "Aunt Walburga, please, he didn't mean it, he-"

"Get out of my sight," she hissed. Andromeda started, but it had been derected to Sirius. Sirius had set himself, his face placid and cold. He didn't move.

"How dare you." This time she had said it so low, it was more then a whisper. Her voice escalated, a tumulting anger rising. "How dare you! Is this how you repay your mother, your family? You strike the guests and you continue to dishonor your name and make a FOOL out of me!"

The room was silent. Only the distant sound of the old Black could be heard from the dining room, re-telliing his story of the Muggle that tried to jump him and eat him on the street down the road. Severus had regained himself and was watching quietly, the scuff on his cheek looking raw. Sirius's face was blanched and placid, but he stared like a glassy eyed doll, until-

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Even Andromeda was shocked as Sirius yelled bloody murder at his mother.

"How dare you, you inconsdieraete whore of a woman! You disgusting, revolting, blood obsessed leech! I'm sick of this nonsense, I'm sick of everything you do! You wanted me here, well I'm here! Look at me everybody, look at this! The disgraced, useless, terrible son, here to plead acceptance of the family! Well I'm no Regulus, I'm no Snivellus, I'm no anybody, I'm so glad I could spend this holiday with the family! Yeah, go ahead, look at me with that same disgusted toad look of yours, Mother, I hope this haunts your reputation worse then anything I've ever done! I hope next year I can embarrass you worse and forever be the crap on our precious bloodline. Still hoping I'll change, Mother? Be the good little blood worshipper, be the good little servant to the perverted, messed up Lord you so respect? Well fu-"

* * *

_Dear Andromeda,_

_Sorry, I had to use the owl James sent me. Ours won't come near me without trying to take off one of my fingers. _

_I'm doing fine, don't worry. I hope this gets to you before school starts, I think we only have a couple days before school starts again, if my mother even lets me go back. Personally, I'm still shocked I didn't let some magic slip; a nice barfing hex would have done her wonders. Thank you for hanging out with me this holiday, sorry for the trouble I got you into._

_I know you're worrying about me. You worry about everything, so it only stands to reason. I don't know why you bother. I healed in a couple a days. My mother had Kreacher check on me- I'm sure she didn't want to have to go to Mungo's and explain what happened to my head. I won't complain to you, I know you don't like that kind of thing, but I also wanted to write and tell you I probably won't be coming home for the holidays again. I'm sorry, and you'll have to apologize to Uncle for me. He came by a couple days after the party, but my door was having an issue with the lock. You understand. _

_Sorry I was such an ass. Snivellus deserved it, you have to admit it. If there's anything people like that need it's a good knock in the head. Especially that Malfoy jerk, he needs a hard hit over that smug nose of his. Alright, I said I wouldn't complain, but the lot of them just piss me off. That doesn't qualify as complaining, just stating the facts. _

_Thanks for keeping me company at Christmas, and I got your present, though I had to pry it out of Kreacher- he has a bad knack for collecting things like that. I appreciate it, I'll get you your present at the school, you know, if I get there. I used my mother's money to buy it, I hope you don't mind how expensive it is. She shouldn't find out about it for a while, and don't feel guilty, I used my mother's money to buy everyone's present this year. You'd be surprised how hard it is to rack up a debt when your family goes back as far as mine does. It also explains the mental trauma. So thanks. _

_Sirius_

_P.S. The broom cupboard is more comfortable then you would think- the spiders are a little uncomfortable, but the owls can get to me through_ _the ventilation._

_

* * *

_

**Admittedly not my best writing (can you say lack of editing?) but it was fun to do. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
